


Sixty Years

by dwj



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj
Summary: set during Revolution of the Daleks, Jack/13 ONESHOT.contains spoilers for the episode!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Sixty Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! so i wrote this as a 'missing scene' of sorts set during the prison escape scene, any dialogue you recognise is borrowed from said scene. Also, i don't believe it was mentioned exactly how long The Doctor spent in prison (please someone correct me if it was and i missed it) so i took liberty with 'decades' and decided on sixty for my stories.
> 
> quite side note, this is unrelated to my other post ep fics and doesn't follow the same thasmin timeline as those.
> 
> i hope you enjoy and id love to hear your thoughts, thanks!

**Sixty Years**

It had been sixty years. Sixty long years. Sure she'd been locked in worse places for a lot longer during her lifetimes but it was less about where she _was_ and more about where she _wasn't._

So much had happened in the lead up to her _arrest?_ Honestly it was more of a kidnapping in her eyes, she'd been in her TARDIS, finally about to make it back to her fam and the judoon had just took her. The judoon had taken her to some sort of moon prison, she'd tried cracking a joke with one of the guards about _judoon on the moon_ but that had only resulted in them adding more time onto her sentence. How could _more_ time be added onto an already entire life sentence? She didn't know, but it had given her pause for thought.

Sixty years without her fam. Not a day went by that she didn't think about them, wonder what they were up to. If, no, _when_ she got out, she would program the TARDIS to take her back to shortly after they arrived back. Easy peasy. They wouldn't need to know about her prison stint, she had enough to answer for after the whole thing on Gallifrey with The Master without having to add _spending the better part of a century in a prison on the moon_ to the list.

_When_ had started as her word of the day, when would she escape? It had slowly shifted to word of the week, then to month, to year and finally to decade. Her hope hadn't diminished, not at first anyway. Once she had reached a quarter of a century it had started to waver, and at the half way mark she had begun naming her cell mates in the yard in order to keep her mind off the fact that she might not ever see her actual mates ever again.

Day twenty one thousand, nine hundred started like every other. She marked another line on the wall of her cell in order to keep track of how long she had been imprisoned, took a bite out of the ball of dirt they tried to pass off as food and then headed to the yard for her daily _exercise._

She greeted her mates as she passed their cells, the usual lot, even cracked a joke with Si. That's when she heard it, a voice as recognisable as ever despite the millennia since their last meeting. Whipping around to see if it was just her mind playing tricks on her, her eyes grew wide when she saw the familiar though at the same time not so face staring back at her.

_"Jack."_

Her eyes grew wide in shock and mild disbelief, _it couldn't be, could it?_ She found herself crossing the cell before her mind had even processed the thought. _How? Why?_

Jack was talking to her but she was only half listening, _he was here to break her out?_ The fact he was there at all was something she was still trying to wrap her head around. He gestured for her to step back and she did, and then he was there, right in front of her, after all this time.

"Have you had work done?"

It was the first thing that popped into The Doctor's head when she saw Jack up close for the first time in a handful of lifetimes, granted the man _couldn't die_ but he had once told her despite that fact he did still _age_ and not that she'd ever say it to his face, he looked _good._

He returned the quip and then they were running, oh how she missed the running. She just about kept up with the conversation as well as him as they navigated the corridors, her mind switching to auto pilot as she tried to process everything that was happening.

They were nearing the prisons equivalent to a front door when she suddenly remembered Jack saying his little gadget albeit handy, would only work for a limited amount of time.

"How long has this thing got left?"

There was just a touch of panic in her voice, they were so close, after so long she was finally about to get out.

"Eleven seconds until expiry!"

_Bugger._

Picking up their pace they both jumped through the door, The Doctor overshot the distance and felt Jack's hands on her waist pulling her back. He kept a hand on her back as he guided her through the last wall and back into his own cell mere moments before the device ran out of juice and the bubble dissipated.

The Doctor took a moment to get her bearings whilst Jack began rummaging under the slab they tried to pass off as a bed.

"Took nineteen years to get to the cell next to you."

Her mind was still whizzing like a hurricane but she heard him and felt a small stab of pain in her hearts, alongside the pain that had taken up residence over the last sixty years. He had been in the prison for the last nineteen years? How _close_ had they gotten without her realising? Part of her knew that he'd have had good reason behind not alerting her to his presence before now but the part of her that had been imprisoned for the better part of a century and truly thought she was alone, couldn't help being slightly angry.

"Hope you had enough to occupy your mind."

She had to stop the urge to let out a sarcastic chuckle at his statement, he hadn't meant it that way, she knew that. Instead she let out a sigh and shook her head before looking over at him.

"Too much." She summarised.

Jack pulled what _looked_ like a vortex manipulator out of his hiding spot before confirming her suspicion that it was in fact. _How did he?_ Her thought was interrupted by the alarms sounding, apparently their sudden absence had been noticed.

"Wondered how long that would take, we need to go now."

He slipped the device onto his wrist as he spoke, programming it so it would take them where they needed to go. As far away from their current location as possible she could only hope.

"How did you manage to smuggle that in here?"

Apparently it had been _too long_ since she and Jack had last seen each other considering she hadn't for a moment considered _how_ indeed until she'd unfortunately asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

It took a fraction of a second before realisation hit and her face fell.

"Oh, i've missed you.. very much." A sad smile crossed Jack's lips as he spoke and before The Doctor had hardly time to react, he pulled her into a hug.

_Oh._

It had been a long time since she'd had a hug, so long since anyone had held her in their arms like this. Her own arms slipped around Jack's back and squeezed him equally as tight, she allowed herself to momentarily forget where they were, let the feeling of his arms around her fill her with nostalgia and a sense of safety she hadn't felt in a very long time.

They parted and The Doctor felt the feeling evaporating, she wanted, no, she _needed_ him and imminent danger notwithstanding she wasn't ready for the moment to be over. Jack's fingers hovered over the device on his wrist, ready to transport them out but she stilled his hand with hers at the last moment.

Jack looked at her with a small frown, they were wasting mere seconds and he knew they _had_ time if she needed a moment but he didn't wanna push their luck by sticking around any longer than they had to, not when she had spent so much time trapped there already.

She didn't say anything but he caught her gaze briefly flicker to his lips, a small sigh escaped her and she gave the hand still in hers a gentle squeeze.

"I missed you too Jack."

They really were playing with borrowed time and yet without knowing who made the true first move their lips met. Jack's hands moved to her waist much like they had before whilst she rested one against his chest, against his heart and brought the other to his cheek.

It wasn't their first kiss, well technically it was for her and yet somehow despite being a different person entirely and despite all the time that had passed, it also felt so familiar to her and like almost no time has elapsed at all.

This time when they parted, both felt slightly lighter despite their still very dire circumstances. The alarm continued to blare around them and Jack raised a hand to cup The Doctor's cheek.

"We gotta get out of here."

She nodded and he moved his hand back to his wrist, waiting until she gripped his arm securely before activating the device and finally getting them out of there. Back home.


End file.
